Hydrogen
Atomic No. 1 and symbol H | image= Hydrogen_Visual.png | imgsize= 150px | color= #00b4f1 | textcolor= black | voice= Riho | gender= Male | age= 14 | birthday= March 5 | birthyear= 1766 | hair color= Light blue | eye color= Purple | home= Vermange (Before departure) Neomechta | occupation= Student | affiliation= Atom Academy | class= Aurora | form= Gas | favsubject= | clubs= Safety Club | roommate= Nitrogen | bestfriend= Nitrogen (also brother) Lithium Oxygen | loveinterest= Oxygen | scientist= Henry Cavendish }} is the protagonist of the Pertaleme series and is one of it's twelve main characters. He is a first-year student attending Atom Academy under Class Aurora. Hydrogen is an Element who grew up in a peaceful province but yearns for a new life in the busy city. His signature color is #00B4F1 and his Nucleus is a five-pointed star-shaped pin. Hydrogen is also the central figure of Hydrogen and the Secret Cave. Character Summary The protagonist of the series. A clumsy yet hard-working and transparent Element. He grew up on a farm in Vermange province since his childhood but yearns for a better life in the city. His wish was finally granted when he met the wealthy Oxygen, who gave him a chance to attend his dream school, Atom Academy, by paying all his expenses. Coming from a place where technology isn’t vital, he easily gets fascinated with gadgets and city trends. He is also eager to try most of them out of curiosity. His high reactivity and flammability come in the form of small explosions and unwavering emotions. The latter is mostly triggered by his unwavering feelings for Oxygen. His Atom shape is a “five-pointed star”. Character Interview :From Hydrogen Info Doc *'My Nucleus:' “The five-pointed star pin that Sir Cavendish gave me! Before I never got the chance to actually wear it but after years of hiding it in my pocket, I was able to pin it on the vest Sir Scheele gave me. Oxygen says I look like an actual sheriff.” *'Deepest Quark of My Desire:' “Right now, after my studies, I want to go back to Vermange and help Sir Cavendish run the farm. Maybe inherit it when he already reached his old age. But wherever the wind takes me, I’ll just go with the flow.” *'Chemical Romance Status:' “There is something about Oxygen that makes my particles undergo pedesis ever since the first time I met her. It’s like I met a real-life princess...even though Querencia’s monarchy has ended.” *'“Sweet Electron” That Didn’t Happen:' “I don’t know which phones and other trends my friends say are ‘out-of-season’ so I get into embarrassing and shocking moments when I get fascinated with such. Is it really bad when you’re not this updated?” *'Favorite Subject:' “Hmm...probably either home economics or that one subject that teaches gardening and farming and stuff. They never gave it a proper title” *'Least Favorite Subject:' “Literature...there is just so much to read and it’s tiring!” *'Best Friend(s) in the Periodic Table:' “For now, I consider Oxygen as one of my closest friends. Nitrogen is my brother but I’ll consider him too. Oh, don’t forget Lithium. He helped me a lot during the entrance examination period.” History and Background Hydrogen's official scientist is the notorious Vermange farmer Henry Cavendish. Antoine Lavoisier put Cavendish in charge of studying and locking Hydrogen's Nucleus. Though growing up in an aristocratic family in Neomechta, he yearns for a more peaceful and laid-back life in the countryside. He decides to give up his riches and moved to Vermange. However, still took the assignment given to him by Lavoisier. Cavendish, after locking Hydrogen's Nucleus, raised him like his own son. He started a farm which grew famous after several years. The farm work is difficult but both of them still enjoyed plowing the fields and raising animals. Several times, Cavendish's family paid a visit to convince him to go back to his old life, but he refuses. These visits were the root of Hydrogen's questions about what it's like to live a city life. Hydrogen continued to live a simple life with his scientist and several friends. The ones he is closest to are Ogawa Samantha and Jonathan Thales. All three attended the local Elementary school. Along with studying, he continued to help Cavendish with farm work along with several hired workers. As time passed, Hydrogen grew even more eager to know what it's like outside his province. His enthusiasm to help in the farm and biking around the streets slowly vanished and were now like chores for him. He wishes to attend Atom Academy but couldn't afford its high tuition. Appearance Hydrogen is a teenage boy of average height for males. He has purple eyes and aquamarine hair. His bangs are straightly aligned and his forelocks frame his face. He also has a cowlick on the center. His casual outfits are presented as plain and simple, featuring t-shirts and pants. Upon his arrival in Neomechta, Oxygen, with the permission of Scheele, let him use Scheele's old clothes which are more stylish compared to his simple attires. Since then, he began to wear more stylish clothing keeping the country boy motif. Personality Hydrogen is a hardworking and resourceful adolescent teenage boy who can be clumsy and clueless concerning the futuristic and developed motifs of Neomechta City. He can be pretty shy around new people or people of high society. He is also easily startled and sometimes panics when presented to big offers and opportunities, believing his status as a simple farmer boy is unworthy of such stunning proposals. Hydrogen also has difficulty hiding his emotions and can be unintentionally transparent. He is often insecure about his status for he came from a provincial area compared to his classmates and fellow elements who all came from high class and advanced cities. However, he often uses his experience living in a rural town as an advantage to help his companions when it comes to situations not involving technology. He knows what to do in case of emergency and survival in remote areas, making him useful for camping trips and drills. Abilities When his Nucleus is unlocked, Hydrogen has the ability to create explosions. It is still unknown what other abilities he can gain from unlocking his Nucleus. Quotes *''“The sun is at it’s hottest today. The summer season sure is getting near.”'' - Hydrogen's first appearance in Chapter 1 *''"She is…serious about it. If this is where my meeting with her leads me, I might as well…"'' - Hydrogen surprised about Oxygen's offer in Chapter 6 Trivia *Hydorgen's ambition is to become a businessman. He highly admires Scheele for his profession and surprisingly Sulfur for having the same ambition. *Hydrogen's favorite sport is equestrian. Additionally, he loves horses. *Because he is chemically very reactive and unstable, he gets pretty uncomfortable in the presence of people, especially to those whom he doesn't know. *Everyone calls him a "sheriff". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pertalemes Category:Grade 7 Student Category:Class Aurora Student